List Of Villains
Man-Bat Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) was a former scientist who tested a formula on himself to create a new species, and transformed into a giant bat creature. He is powerful, and can fly. He also has the ability to emit sonic blasts that can not only break glass, but can also disorient or destroy enemies. Mr. Zsasz Mr. Zsasz The Riddler The Riddler (Edward Nashton) is obsessed with riddles, puzzles, and word-games. He delights in leaving clues for Batman and Robin at the scenes of his crimes (even though it regularly leads to his downfall). He can also double-Jump and use grappling pads. He can open Riddler boxes. His staff has a question mark on the top and he uses it as a weapon against his enemies. Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze (Dr. Victor Fries) was a cryogenist until his experiments went terribly wrong when an accident occurred. Mr. Freeze uses frozen weaponry and must wear a refrigerated ice-suit in order to survive. He can go in freezing gasses and has Super-Strength. His weapon of choice is a freeze gun that can temporarily freeze others. Two-Face :Former district-attorney Two-Face (Harvey Dent) is a villain with a split personality. His every decision is dictated by a double-headed coin, scarred on one side, which he flips to decide if he'll act for good, or evil. Two-Face has 2 pistols and can use bombs. Clayface Treasure-hunter Matt Hagen was transformed into the monstrous Clayface by a pool of radioactive protoplasm. He now possesses super-strength and can change his claylike body into any form. Clayface fights with his hands and has Super-Strength. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy (Pamela Lillian Isley) adores plants and uses her plant-based toxins in her criminal activities. She often teams up with fellow villain Harley Quinn. She fights with plant-bombs and can go on tightrope and acrobat points. She can go in Toxins. The Penguin The Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot) is a devious crime-boss who is seldom seen without one of his trick-umbrellas that shoot bullets. The Penguin uses his nightclub, the Iceberg Lounge, as a front for his criminal activities. he can glide, use tight-ropes, and use travel chutes. Bane Masked villain Bane's immense strength comes from the poison venom. His power and intellect make him one of Batman's most-feared adversaries. Catwoman Catwoman (Selina Kyle) is an accomplished cat-burglar with a taste for luxury. She is extremely agile and acrobatic. She uses a whip. Killer Croc Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) has a medical condition that warped his body into a massive crocodile-like form. He possesses super-strength and is immune to toxins. He fights with his hands. The Joker The Joker's clown-like appearance and big smile hide a devious mind that is bent on creating as much trouble, Batman. His array of weapons includes Razor Cards, acid-spewing flowers, and Joker Gas. He can double jump, throw razor cards at batarang targets, use grappling points, go in toxins, and fights with his hands. He can also electrocute others and can restore power to electric charges, or take them away. Mad Hatter Mad Hatter (Jervis Tetch) was inspired by the lunacy of Alice's Adventures Of Wonderland to commit crimes. He uses his mind-control technology to bend people to his will, and is never seen without a large and fantastic hat. Scarecrow Scarecrow (Professor Jonathan Crane) is a twisted scientist whose fear-gas alters the phobias of his victims. Harley Quinn Dr. Harleen Quinzel was the Joker's psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum...until she fell in love with him and reinvented herself as his madcap sidekick Harley Quinn. She fights with a cork-gun and a hammer. She can go on acrobat poles and can go on tightropes. Killer Moth "Killer Moth" a dangerous villain attracted to light Black Mask Black Mask (Roman Sionis) is a villain who has a black mask morphed into his face. He carries two pistols and has an expertise in demolition. Hush Hush (Dr. Thomas Elliot) was a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. He carries two pistols and has an expertise in demolitions. Category:Villains Category:Construction